1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a vehicle radiator and more particularly to a control device for a vehicle radiator that allows the thermostat to be preset to particular conditions whereby an optimum cooling effect is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
The four-stroke engine is commonly cooled by water circulating around it and the thus heated water is cooled in a radiator that has air passing over or through it. The cooling system may be actuated at a level pre-set by the manufacturer of the vehicle, however, the circumstances in which the vehicle may operate will usually vary tremendously, such as from a short drive in the depths of an icy winter to driving through a mountainous region on a very hot summer's day. This means the vehicle may overheat due to the existing cooling system operating or not operating at the most suitable time.